


Professional

by writingrose (rosaleendhu)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaleendhu/pseuds/writingrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru isn't used to having a bodyguard yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional

Mamoru had never seen that grin on Nagi's face before. He'd seen it numerous times on both Schuldig and Farfarello, usually just before a spectacular brawl broke out. The book that Nagi had been reading--and occasionally snickering at--shot out of his hands and slammed into the man who didn't actually look like he was approaching them. "Get down."

That seemed to be the signal, because suddenly half the people in the area pulled guns and started to fire. Mamoru felt a blow at the back of his knees knocking him down to the ground, and then a giant hand holding him there. Unable to move, Mamoru closed his eyes and waited for the screaming to stop.

How many of those bullets were deliberate ricochets and how many was Nagi just letting pass him by and hit the attacker on the other side of the rough circle? These people were enthusiastic, but clearly amateurs.

The shooting stopped eventually, but the screaming took some time to die down. Mamoru remained pressed to the ground, but he thought he heard an odd sort of squish-popping sound as individual voices cut out.

"Keep your eyes closed so that you can honestly tell the nice policemen who question you later that you didn't see a thing." An invisible hand pulled Mamoru to his feet and a real hand appeared at his arm to guide him away.

"Blood splatters on my shoes?" The route Nagi guided him along didn't seem to involve any detours.

"We're a few centimeters off the ground. Stepping down now." Nagi guided him around a corner. "Okay. Open your eyes. Lean against the wall and try to look shocky."

"That'll be a stretch." Mamoru was only slightly sarcastic as he leaned back. Attacks on him had never been so blatant before, and he was a bit surprised to realize that he was shaking slightly.

Nagi ran his hands over Mamoru, expertly checking for injuries, though he should have been well aware that Mamoru was only slightly mussed from being knocked down. "We heard the explosion. I knocked you to the ground. You saw nothing. Got it?"

"Explosion?" Mamoru was very confused.

"Trust me, that's all that will explain the mess back there." Nagi looked annoyed as he started trying to straighten Mamoru's coat. "Confused is good. If they think you hit your head, they'll stop asking questions sooner."

"I've dealt with police before."

"Yeah, but not as a Takatori. You want to be utterly agreeable and completely useless. Delegate to me as quickly as possible."

Mamoru was finally regaining his mental equilibrium, and he started to turn towards the area where the attack had just happened.

"No. Don't go look. The area isn't secured."

"I need to see if there are any security cameras."

Nagi didn't let go of Mamoru's arm and rolled his eyes. Then his gaze got a little distant. "There aren't now. The explosion got them. Power surge fried the footage. Stay. Here."

"Why are you keeping me from looking, Naoe-san?"

"I'm hoping you look at the number on my paycheck before you sign it. That area isn't safe for you."

"Then something just around the corner isn't either."

"No, it isn't. Try to look a little more shaky as we head towards witnesses. Act like you need me to support you, if you have to."

"Shouldn't I try to look more, um, calm and collected?" Like his grandfather always told him to.

"I'm sure you'll manage it on future occasions, but it's all right to be a bit upset after your first exposure to major violence, Takatori-sama."

"If that's your professional opinion, Naoe-san...."

"Would I give you any other?" Mamoru could only hear the dry amusement in Nagi's voice because he was listening for it.

"True."

The police arrived before Mamoru could say anything more. It was surprisingly easy to shift the police attention to his bodyguard for most of the questioning. Mamoru relaxed in a well-padded chair and projected an air of forced calmness while Nagi manipulated the police force into check his limo for bombs. It was nice to let someone else be in charge, if only for a few minutes.


End file.
